Vergil's Return with Someone New
by Levithan Grand
Summary: Vergil is trying to come back to the human world, but he needs Dante's help. But he is not alone. . . . . must reaad to figure out with who, better than it sounds, promise.   Please Review!
1. Vergil are you back?

"Dante?" Lady, yelled at him.

Dante rolled around not wanting to get up form his couch. Lady took out her gun and held it to Dante's head. "Alright, alright, what happened Lady?" Dante said beginning to get up, "I dont have your money so dont even ask."

"There is news of a blue demon running around town killing hundreds of people." Lady said no emtion within her voice.

"And let me guess, you think that its my loving big brother, Vergil, right?" Dante said well getting, he really wished that it wasnt Vergil he had just gotten over there last fight.

Lady put her gun, down she couldn't believe how easy Dante can see what she is trying to say. "Well, is there any other blue demons that you can think of?"

Dante was now sitting on the cough, "Well now that you mention it, no, but i really dont want to deal with this right now."

"Well he is your brohter, now go and finish him for once and for all." Lady said.

Dante got up, "You know its not that easy," Dante thought to myself, 'this is harder than I thought, he already fall into the underworld, I defeat Nelo Angelo, what is left?', "Why dont you do something for once Lady."

"Fine!" Lady shouted at Dante and as he began to leave she shot Dante in the chest. "God, Lady don't you know that hurts!" Dante said as he rolled off the couch.

"Yeah, but as a half demon you should heal really fast." Lady said as she winked as she left and slamed the door.

Dante sat on the floor for a well, thinking about the so called blue demon. 'Hadn't I killed Vergil, like twice?' Dante was begining to get hungry, he got up. 'Order pizza his brain told him.' He got up and went to the phone, "Hello, yes I would like to order a pizza with everything expect olives."

"There in 5."

Dante began to think to himself again, 'What do I have to do to kill Vergil?' Then he heard it as someone inside the same room said to him. ' You already did Dante.' Dante stopped thinking, "Vergil?"

'Dante.'

"Vergil?" Dante got up form the floor.  
'Dante, listen to me, my soul is in Yamato.'

"What do you want me to do?" Dante said begining to walk around the room looking for Vergil. "Come on Vergil you have tried to kill me more than I can count?"

'I need your help, please Dante.'

Dante stopped walking he felt something cold run down his back as if it was Vergil putting his head on his back and sliding his arms up to his shoulder blades. "Why should I try to help you? You tried to kill me twice remember?"

'Dante, there is something growing in the underworld, it is stronger than Mondus.'

"I can defeat him."

The voice stopped talking, as if it was thinking. 'Dante we both can't die.'

Dante had to think about what Vergil was saying. "Are you going to become my brother again, my older brother, my friend, my caretaker, my escapegoat?"

'Dante, listen to me am not the smae anymore, I do not know if I can be your brother like how I was before everything.'

"Then I don't think that I can help you Vergil."

The voice stopped, 'Dante am sorry if that is not what you wanted to hear, but I still love you, that's why I needed more power.'

Dante stopped and began to think, the cold came down his front side and the cold went towards his back. "Okay what do I have to do?"

'You need to sleep Dante, I will talk to you during your dreams.'  
Dante went upstairs the cold presence followed him, "Vergil are you going to follow me to my bed?" 'Yes.' Dante nodded, he went upstairs and went to bed, he was remembering the good times that he had when Vergil and him were still young.

*****************Dante's Dream************************

Dante was on top of Devil May Cry, "Vergil?" Dante began to walk around looking for any sign of Vergil, nothing "Hey, are you for real or are you just talk like before?" Dante began to get upset, he was begining to think that Vergil was full of crap.

"Dante?" Vergil said standing across form his brother, the full moon as his back drop he was in his glory, his trenchcoat flipping with the air, he was holding Yamato in his hand.

"Verge, wow you look great." Dante said walking closer to his older twin brother.

"Dante, am here to talk to you, so that we can reconnect." Vergil sat down.

Dante stopped walking closer to Vergil, "Are you trying to convience me that you are my brother again?" Dante stood there looking at his brother.

Vergil looked down at his hands, could he really convience Dante that he had changed? "Dante, I want you to know something, with his hands I killed many people and demons, and am ashamed." Vergil put his hands down and got up. He began to walk towards his ypunger twin brother.

Dante turned away form his brother, "Vergil, I don't believe you, you tried to kill me, what if I hadn't defeated you, wouldn't you have killed me?"

Vergil stopped walking on the beam he knew Dante did not trust him, yet that is, "Dante, I have gone through hell, and as Nelo Angelo I did not kill you, and I am not, I am to protect you, I talked to father and mother."

'Father and Mother' two words that Dante had not heard in a long time. "Let me guess they told you that your an ass, jerk, meanie, asshole, selfish, and and..."

"Are you done yet Dante?" Vergil turned away form this brother, he felt hurt.

Dante looked down not wanting to look at his brother. "What did they tell you?"

Vergil turned back to his brother, "You should know now Dante, that there is someone that we should try to get, she, she is an angel and demon."

Dante stopped thinking about his parents, "What is that even possible?"

Vergil just smiled, "Well you should take us as an example."

Dante turned just in time to see his brother smiling, "True. What about her?"

"I do not know yet, father told me to find her, he said that she is our half sister."

Dante stopped in tracks, "What! A half sister that is an Angel? You must be crazy Verge." "Stop calling me that!" Vergil turned and began to walk closer to his brother. "Dante, I know I thought that also, but before dad went into the portal, he made a deal with Gabriel the archanel, that they would would father a child, a child that would have both angel and demon power, that she along with us would save the world. I know that it sounds crazy but Dante it is true, I have seen her fight. She had both of our skills down, and she heals faster than us. Dante please listen to me if you do not want to bring me back, please just find her, she can help you."

Dante listened to every word that Vergil had just said, "So whats her name?"

"Eternity" Vergil said very coldly.

Dante began to walk closer to Vergil. "Thats kinda of strange don't ya think?"

Vergil grinned, "Actually no, look at our names."

Dante began to laugh loudly, "Thats so true."

Vergil walked closer to Dante so close that he could smell Dante. Dante did not dare move.

"I have learned many things by talking to father and mother, and well Eternity." Vergil said almost in a whispering voice. "Dante, brother, I have missed you greatly, and I wish that you have also."

Dante laughed and he got closer to Vergil and hugged him, for the first time in his life Vergil did not shake it off. "I have missed you too Verge."

Vergil smiled however, he didn't let his brother see. Then he felt loved, but he let Dante go. "Sorry Dante, but your an idiot." That hit Dante hard, he was begining to think that Vergil was actually turning back into his brother. "God Vergil why don't you every let someone love you for once."

"Someone already loves me." Vergil said with a smile, "Me. That's all I need!" Dante just smiled and hugged Vergil again. "Vergil, how can I get you back?" Dante smiled, "You self loving, low life brother!"

With that Vergil knew what his main focus in life was that was being a big brother. He then began to tell Dante on how to bring him back. Let him get his life back, bring him back to life, and let him have a family again. To be loved by someone else then by then self. 


	2. Nero's Turn

"Hey old man!" Nero yelled form downstairs. "Where are you? Come on old man wake up! Don't make me go getta you!" 

Dante heard Nero but he was refusing to get up, he was still thinking about what Vergil had said. Then a light bulb went off in his head. 'I can get the kid to find her.' Dante shot up form his bed, "Yeah, yeah am coming kid." Dante changed and went to his desk, "So kid I gotta a favor to ask you?" 

Nero sat down on the couch, "Hey old man I ain't going to order you  
anymore pizza with my money." 

Dante began to play the phone hoping that it would ring. "I need you  
to find someone for me kid." 

Nero was now actually listening to what Dante was saying. "What is  
this person?" Nero smiled. "What is it for me?" 

Dante stood up form his chair, "Listen kid this is very important for me. You will get something alright, so what do you say?" 

Nero stopped to think about this for a while, 'While I guess that I owe the old man for giving me Yamato.' Nero stood up and began to walk closer to Dante. "What is the person's name? Do I get to kill it?" 

Dante was horrified by the statement 'Do I get to kill it?' Dante pumped his fist into his desk. "Listen kid, you are going to find her and that is it okay, you are going to bring her to me ALIVE and I don't care if you literally have to drag her into this shop. I don't care if you have to tie her to your back, bring her half alive, I don't care I just want her alive and a point were she is able to live. Got it?" 

Nero was now begining to think of this as a mission. 'This was going to be fun.' Nero began to walk to away form Dante. "You know what old man ever since Vergil died you have gone well kinda of crazy, but this sounds like fun but just one question, what's her NAME?"

Dante ingored Nero's comments, "Her name is Eternity."Nero started to laugh, "What kinda of name is Eternity?" Dante began to laugh also. "Right?" Nero pointed at Dante. 

"You shouldn't be talking, what kinda name is Nero?" This made Dante laugh even more. 

"Shut up! Old man." Nero said with a serious face. 

Dante stopped laughing. "So what about that pizza?" 

"What pizza?" 

Dante smiled, "The one that you were going to order for me?" 

"You lazy ass, the phone is right next to you." 

Dante sat down again, "Fine. So what do you say kid?" Then Dante began to order his pizza. 

"Well do you know were she is?" 

"Ummm. . . . ." Dante said releasing that Vergil had not told him anything about her location. 'Noth Carolina.' Dante heard a voice whisper very faintly into his ear. 'Where?' Dante thought hoping that Vergil could hear him. 

"So old man do you have any idea wher in North Carolina, and do you know how far that is?" 

'Raleigh' Dante heard the voice somewhere in his head. "Raleigh." Dante replied as soon as he heard the words. 

Nero looked at him confused. "What the f-? There is that?" 

Dante was also confused, 'What the hell Verge? Come on help me out here." 

"Didn't either of you study your states' capital?" Vergil's voice said outloud. 

"Washington D.C." Nero said very proudly. 

Dante looked down, "Hey kid, he means that Ral- whatever is North Carolina capital." 

"O, I see, so anywhere else closer or anything better, Verge?" Nero said outloud. 

'Tell him to stop, I am still very tried and I can only that once.' Vergil said inside Dante's mind. "Hey, kid he said shut up." Dante began to laugh. 

"So Vergil come talk to me!" Nero siad trying to be brave. 'Am here.' "AA tell him to stay out of my brain!" Nero said well hitting his head with his hands. 

Dante laughed even harder, "You idiot that's the only way that he can talk to you." 

"Hey smart guy, tell him something? Where do I find this little girl." Nero said trying to get used to the fact that Vergil was in his head. 'I will tell you when you get to North Carolina.' "That's the best thing that you can say smart ass." Nero felt something hit him behind his head, "What was that for?" 'For challenging me, besides I would like to talk to her first, she would not fight if I talk to her.' Nero sat down on the couch. 'You little ingronant idiot, do not question me, you act so much like Dante, no wonder you too are complete fools.' Nero was holding his head. "What gives old man, don't yell at me. Besides I can take on a little girl." With that Nero took out Yamato. 'HOW DARE YOU HOLD ME SWORD THAT WAY? DANTE AM GOING TO KILL YOU THAT IS MY SWORD!' 

Dante began to laugh also hearing Vergil's thought, "Well sorry Verge, but the kid has it now, but am sure I can fight for it."


	3. Eternity

With that Vergil felt to his little retreat, he traveled to North Carolina. 'Hello.' Vergil appeared to Eternity in full clothing. 

"Well, what are you doing here? Brother?" Eternity said well getting fighting with demons, with her katana. 

'I see that you like swords, am honorable weapon.' Vergil went into her head. 

"Wrong yet again brother, I also have guns." Eternity took out get two guns, one red and one white. "Meet Angelo," shoting her red gun. "Also meet Mort," she said shooting her white gun. 

"Mort, intersting do you take that form the word Mort which means  
death?' 

Eternity just smiled. "You are very smart brother." 

'Of course were do you think that you got it form sister?' 

She smiled, then she laughed. "What so what have you discovered what the returned of the great prince?" 

'Well may things have happened, I believe that he is coming back stronger than ever and not alone, and well you best prepare yourself.' 

"Hey you know what what I got a question for you? Why are you coming back?" Eternity said as she killed the last demon. "Gosh this is fun." 

'Please stop talking you are begining to sound like Dante and Nero. Also I will be coming soon, however, you have convience Dante.' 

"Well, how can I do that? I still don't believe it." Eternity said walking home. 

Vergil appeared infront of her, "You know that hurt, besides you should know now that I have changed." 

She walked closer to him, "Now, when will I meet my other brohter, alive brother?" 

Another hit, Vergil was begining to think that being human was begining to become a pain. 'Soon, however, he is going to send Nero, a friend to come and get, I will talk to you when he gets close.' 

"Okay." Eternity walked into her loft. She was rich and was adopted and got all her parents money, when they passed away in an accident. "Good night bro." 

Vergil appeared on the top of her bed, "I was wondering if I could stay for the night? What do you say sister?" 

Eternity smiled at her brother, "Of course, the opposites." 

"Okay." Vergil said as he slept on towards the back board, "You should know that I truly do not have to sleep, but I rather stay here within your head rather than with Dante and Nero with their annoyance."


	4. Time with Dad And Mom

- - - - - - - Devil May Cry - - - - - - - -

"So who is this girl?" Nero asked well eating his pizza.

Dante was chewing his pizza, "She is a half bred, angel and demon." Dante said with a full mouth.

"What you got to be kidding me? So what are going to with her?" Nero said after he stopped choking his pizza.

"Am going to get her to help me, you will see soon." Dante said with a smirk.

Nero just watched as Dante smiled like he had never smiled. "Listen up old man, if I help you then you must tell me what's up?"

Dante stopped smiling knowing that the only way that he could get Eternity was by telling Nero the truth. So he began to explain.

************Eternity's Loft***************

"What is that thing?" Vergil asked as a boxer was constantly barking at him.

Eternity just laughed, "That is my dog, and it is a boy and his name is Hunter."Eternity went to her brown, and black nosed boxer and petted him. "Verge I think that it is best that you leave. Sorry, I will talk to you later."

-Somewhere with Sparda and Eva-

Vergil left, however, he truly did not want to go back to Devil May Cry. He stood outside her door for a while not truly knowing where to go. Then he heard the faintest word 'Son!' At once Vergil knew that his father was calling, no doubt to scold him. He returned slowly to be his father and mother were. A place he did not understand every well, he knew that they were dead however. Vergil opened the door to a replica of his childhood home. He walked in; his father was waiting for him. "Yes, father?"

Sparda looked at his eldest son, wearing blue, he was upset, and "Where have you been?"

Vergil looked down he knew he was going to be in trouble, "Dante, and Eternity."

Sparda looked at his son; he knew that he was waiting to be scolded. "That's ..."

Eva cut into their talk, "How is your brother Vergil?" She was very upset.

Vergil turned to look at his mother, "Fine."

"Good then, let him live his life, your had your chance and you blow it, now for being gone for so long, go upstairs to your room."

Vergil looked at his father for compassion, Sparda looked away. "Why? Mother am dead anyway truth me, there is nothing that can happen to me."

Eva began to get very upset with her son, "That is it, Vergil, I will not have you responding in that tone with me, I do not care, you are to stay here. Because apparently when WE raised you in turn tried to kill your brother? How could you even think about doing that to your younger brother, you're supposed to give your life for him?"

Vergil turned to look at his mother, rage was now running through him, "Well, does it truly matter you always loved Dante more than me, and you also!" Vergil said pointing at his father. "You too never truly cared, and what was I supposed to do? Umm? I do not care what you think about me and I do not care if you judge my actions."

Eva's patience wore out, "You listen to me Vergil, and how can you say that we loved your brother more than you? We cared about you equally maybe it is just because your brother needed a little more help that does not mean anything. And that does not give you the ability to go around trying to kill your family." Sparda knew that this was not going to end good so he grabbed Vergil's shoulder trying inferring his son to drop this. It did not work.

Vergil moved out of his father's grip. "How can you stand there and tell me that? You were the one that always favored Dante, over everything; I bet that you would kill me in order to save Dante. You always considered me an extra; if anything were to happen to your precise son you would have me. Well, I have bad news for you mother, am

Nothing like my brother, I do not need humans to be happy, all I need is I!"

Sparda feeling his wife distress stepped in, "Son, Vergil, I know why you must have left that way but listen you and your brother were equals in our eyes. Sure Dante was a little trouble maker, but so were you."

Vergil began to walk away, he was walking towards the door, he really did not want to hear the whole you and your brother complete each other speech again. Just then a pain ran through his whole body, Eva, his mother had shot him, while his father had stabbed him. Sparda held his son body that was slowly falling into his hands. He was not going to let Vergil leave just like that. By the looks of things Eva had the same idea.

"How dare you?" Vergil spat at his father. He could feel the blood rushing out of his body.

"We need to talk, and if by hurting you is the only way to do then let it be." Sparda said as he picked up his son. Vergil was in dying pain, we really didn't know that was going to happen. "I will wear red next time so that you two will treat me better." Sparda grinned at that statement; he sat Vergil down on a chair that his wife had brought. He noticed that Vergil was already healing were Eva had shot him. So knowing that would also happen with the sword, he stuck deeper into his son's body and through the chair. Vergil yelled in pain, he grabbed onto the chairs arm. Then his mother began to tape his hands there. Sparda did the same with his feet.


	5. Nero's Talk with Dante, Vergil's Talk

Nero sat down next onto Dante's couch. "You gotta be kidding me old man."

Dante stood there shaking his head. "I wish that I was kid."

Nero got up remembering all that Dante had told him, "So let me see if I got this right, I gotta to go to North Carolina get your and Vergil's half sister? Then bring her back here to see if Vergil, that is dead, is telling the truth?"

Dante nodded again.

Nero went on, "Her name is Eternity, and she is half demon and half angel, and according to Vergil your parents told him this? And that he talks to her?"

Dante nodded again.

"How do you know that he ain't lying?"

Dante stood there thinking, how would he know if Vergil was lying, it could be a trap. "I don't know kid, but I think that I can believe Vergil this time, why I don't know but I just know that I can."

Nero looked straight at Dante, "And you still want to send me right?"

Dante nodded.

"Alright, but you got to come with me, and bring Vergil well your at it." Nero said Vergil louder than

the rest of the sentence hoping to bring Vergil back into the talk.

"He's not here right now kid, I can tell you that." Dante said relaizing that Vergil's aura wasn't in the room.

"So you coming old man?" Nero asked already walking out the door. Dante got Ivory, Ebony, and Rebellion. "Yeah lets go. Find this chick."

_Vergil_Eva_Sparda

Vergil began to move, it was hopeless, he was trapped. "So what do you want to talk about?" Talking to his father.

Sparda looked at Vergil, he had just finished ducktapping him to the chair. "Your just as stubborn as Dante."

"I am not!" Vergil exclaimed, "I just wish to leave is that so bad?"

Sparda got touched Vergil's hair, "When did you begin to do this?" Talking about spiking his hair.

"It is so that idiots can tell me and Dante apart." Vergil spat at his father.

Sparda grinned, he drove his hand through his hair, this caused his hair to fall, to resemble Dante's hair.

"May I ask why you did that?" Vergil said clearly upset.

"You have to learn that you and your brother. ARE EQUALS!" Sparda yelled at Vergil. "This is why you could never get my power."

Vergil began to twist and turn in the chair, causing him to bleed even more.

"Stop Vergil, you are just going to cause yourself to bleed even more."

"I do not care!" Vergil said as he moved around trying to get free.

Sprarda touched his son, "Listen, Vergil," with that Vergil stopped moving around, "in life you only get only one family; your family, and Dante is your family. My power was meant for the both of you to use equally and help both of your powers grow. You are my son, and I know that after I left and your mother died, you began to believe that the only to save Dante was through getting power. Or is it that you belived that by killing your brother he would be save. Which was it?"

Vergil stopped moving, "Neither."

Sparda moved closer to his son, "No matter how hard you try to not say that you don't love your brother, you know that it is true, you would die for him."

"NEVER!" yelled Vergil. With that he began to move furiously on the chair.

"Son stop!" Vergil stopped. "Good. Now listen, you have heard what I have to say now its your mother's turn. Becareful son." With those final words Sparda left.


End file.
